1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus to which it is possible to add various additional modules according to usage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adding an additional module to a portable electronic apparatus or the like and obtaining an improvement in functionality is known (refer to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 9-36941).
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 9-36941 discloses a portable telephone device in which an additional module is realized which is locked to a portable telephone main body via an additional module locking target portion in a freely attachable and detachable manner and which electrically connects a main body side additional module function connector to an additional module function connector, in which portability is improved in a case in which the additional module is mounted and integrated, and the function of the additional module is added.